Gold and Silver
by StelesRcoool123
Summary: 4 new ninja and 1 mysterious spy, a new prophecy but will they be all be able to get along and reach their destiny's or will new feelings get in the way? first fanfic be nice to me :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ninjago *sniffs* only own Lilac, the girl ninjas and the plot. So enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

New Girl

Lloyd's POV:

I was running through the forest, away from training, again.

Me and the ninja had been in the forest, training. I was trying really hard to complete the training course they had set up. I came off the course. I had finally managed to completed, it first time round! I turned round to the ninja; they all have faces like thunder. What have I done wrong now? Cole was the first to speak;

"Lloyd, do you think this is some kind of game?"

"...uh...yes..?" **(A\N this is all before he has timekeepers tea, he's still 11!)**

Zane shot me a look, if robots can even do that.

"We need your full focus and attention Lloyd, we don't know the exact time and locating of the final battle, for all we know it could happen right here!"

Jay was slightly more sympathetic;

"Look Lloyd, we are preparing you as much as we can but in the end it all comes down to you."

I didn't even want to hear what Kai had to say, he made me feel really guilty and he always shouted. I could feel the angry heat radiating off him and that spark in his eyes was there igniting the rest of the fire, turning it into a blazing inferno.

"I have said this to you so many times, Lloyd, you need to FOCUS! SENSUI WANTS YOU TRAINED, SO WE TRAIN YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS MESS AROUND! THE FATE OF THE WORLD RESTS ON YOUR SHOULDERS, MAN-UP AND START THINKING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE! OR YOU WILL NEVER REACH YOUR TRUE POTENTIAL AND..."

I didn't want to hear any more so I just turned and ran, I wish I could go back to just being plain old Lloyd. Not Lloyd the green ninja, just Lloyd. I never asked to save the world and kill my Dad. All I wanted was to read comic books and eat candy.

Just then, as I was feeling miserable. I hear a snuffling hiccupping noise coming towards me, immediately I get into a fighting stance ready for an attack. It never came, instead I got knocked over by a small hooded object (person?).

We struggled and rolled around on the floor for a bit before the small but very strong person had me in a head-lock. He then started to talk;

"Are you an idiot standing around, in the middle of the forest, pretending to be the green ninja?"

That got me cross, one because i actually was the green ninja and two I was just minding my own business when he came and got me in a head-lock. So I said;

"Seriously dude, what is your problem? Also I am actually the green ninja, for your information."

Wait what if he's a spy for my Dad or the Serpentine? I have gotta distract him, get away and call the others.

"So what are you doing around these parts, the forest is quite a nice place for a holiday, right?"

"Don't sweet-talk me, stupid, I asked what are you doing? You are obviously not the legendary green ninja. Are you a spy?"

"No. Do I look like a spy?"

"That's the point of a spy, you never see them coming... I should know."

The person went into a dreamy silence, I took this as an opportunity to try and see their face. Just then I heard a twig snap and saw a flash of blue. My captor must have heard it too because he stopped and looked round. He must have assumed it was a squirrel or something, but I knew better. I ducked as soon as I heard the shouts of "Ninja-go!"

I looked up the ninjas had the hooded person but as we were moving off I heard more shouts of

"Ninja-go!"

What! More ninja?! Four tornados can rushing out the bushes, pink, orange, light blue and brown.

The ninja were about to go into all war when Sensui Wu's unmistakable voice boomed through the forest.

"All ninjas please come back to base, that includes Amy, Grace, Susan and Lauren. Lilac, I know you are probably scared but come back and everything will be explained. I am here with Sensui Mia. Hurry we have much to discuss."

Cole's POV:

We got back to the Bounty and ran onto the deck where we found Sensui Wu with a woman who I assumed was Sensui Mia. The new ninja ran over to her and started whispering and pointing at us. It was getting kinda annoying after about five minutes, so I decided to speak up;

"So...umm...hi I'm Cole and you guys are..."

The sandy brown ninja stepped forward and took off her hood; she had caramel coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes, pretty!

"Hi I'm Lauren, the brown ninja and this is my team." I like her attitude, no-fear.

Lauren gave a signal to all the other ninja and they all took off their hoods. They stepped forward and introduced themselves one at a time;

The one in hot pink skipped forward "Hi, my name's Amelia but you can call my Amy, I'm the pink ninja. It's really nice to be here and I like your ship\rocket\home and..."

"Amy, you can be quite now." Lauren said, Amy must talk a lot like Jay, talking of Jay I looked round at him he had his mouth half open and was staring at Amy.

Jay's POV:

I was staring at the pink ninja she had grey\pink eyes and shiny brown hair, cute! Wait, WHAT?! I have a girlfriend! That comment must never see the light of day!

I look over a Zane who is watching the next girl intently.

Zane's POV:

The orange ninja drifted forward to introduce herself:

"Hello, my name is Susan, I am the orange ninja. Nice to meet you all."

She has long blond hair and grey eyes. She seems like the intelligent sort, maybe we could get along.

I look at my brothers; we could all get along well with these new ninja. The light blue ninja strode forward;

"I'm Grace and just because we are here for training doesn't mean I trust you." she looked pointedly at Kia who was looking at her with the same expression of distrust on his face.

Kai's POV:

Grace is really pretty but I think she hates me already. She has bright red hair and blue eyes. It could be fun having girl ninja on board. The last girl shuffles forward. She is about the same height as Lloyd and probably the same age. She pulls off her hood and speaks:

"I'm Lilac...just Lilac"

Lloyd's POV:

I'm not really sure about Lilac, after she attacked me in the forest. She's really pretty though...WHAT?! She has short purple hair and violet eyes. I physically shake myself; Zane gives me a funny look.

I wonder why they have all come here, are they going to stay for long? Uncle will know.

The old woman confirms that she is Sensui Mia and that they will all be staying for training. She was about to explain why when Uncle suggested we all have a drink and get to know each other a bit.

**That's all for now, till next time! Don't forget to review, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Ninjago, sadly. Only own Lilac, the girl ninja and some of the plot. On with the story!**

Chapter 2:

Meet and greet

Cole POV:

We sit down at the table I end up opposite Lauren. I need to start a conversation or this could be awkward.

"So Lauren what's your element?"

"My elements nature, yours?"

"Earth."

"Cool.. So what's your weapon?"

"Scythe."

"No way, same!"

"Really!"

I like Lauren she is cool and a leader like me, we talk for ages. I wonder how the others are getting on? I look down the table Jay and Amy are talking up a storm, Zane and Susan are discussing some book or something, Kai and Grace are having a staring contest and Lloyd and Lilac are just sitting there.

Lilac POV:

The kid I'm sitting opposite, can't remember his name, is the green ninja. It can believe this midget is the green ninja! People talk about him like he is a some buff fully trained ninja but this just a kid.

He has really blond hair and bright green eyes. Cute, if I am going to get out of here on, I had better start mapping the ship and finding an escape route.

"Hi..."

"Lloyd. Hi Lilac."

"Yeah... so I was wondering could you show me the toilets?"

"Sure!"

Wow, this kid is really enthusiastic... about everything. As we walked questions started to bubble up inside me and finally I burst

"What's it like being the green ninja?" I blurted. Lloyd looked round at me, surprised I had just decided to start a conversation.

"Well, it's cool but the trainings really hard and in the end it all leads up to battling my Dad."

"Ohhh..."

We walked in awkward silence for a while, when we arrived at the toilets I told Lloyd I would be fine to get back to the dining room by myself.

I went into the bathroom and as soon as I heard Lloyd's footsteps fade away I stepped out. Know to get down to what I do best, snooping.

**That's all folks! 'till next time, peace out!**

**(don't forget to review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The usual disclaimers, please Jay!**

**Jay: Hi I'm Jay and I am going to be...um...what am I doing again?**

**Stele: Disclaimer!**

**Jay: Ohh, right, Stele doesn't own us, only some of the plot, girl ninja and of course Lilac!**

**Stele: Thanks Jay, on with the story!**

Chapter 3:

Scrolls and prophecies

**Last time:**

**I went into the bathroom and as soon as I heard Lloyd's footsteps fade away I stepped out. Know to get down to what I do best, snooping.**

Lilac's POV:

Destiny's Bounty is huge! How many training rooms can you need? I finally find the deck, the ninja have left out some weapons. Well I need to rearm myself so technically I wasn't stealing. I could have stayed here, have a home, friends...maybe even a family. No, my Uncle would find me, it's best to keep moving and not drag anyone else into it.

No-one's POV:

The small hooded girl glanced once to her left, took one last look at the other ninja celebration and disappeared into the night.

**A few years earlier...**

Sensui Wu's POV:

I was cleaning out my cupboards, looking for my collectors blue Ming teapot, when I stumbled across some ancient scrolls. They were stuffed right at the back of the shelves, I pulled them out there were six altogether, all tied with green and purple ribbons. I opened them they were about the green ninja and a purple ninja. I must call Sensui Mia; we need to get on the case of tracking down these ninja before someone else does.

Still Sensui Wu's POV:

Meditation is the answer. That is what I told myself then, it's what I tell myself now. But the future of the green and purple ninja is now shrouded in mist. I sigh and get up, soon my students will be asking about the new comers.

Right on cue Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai and Lloyd stumble in, they all start talking at the top of their lungs.

"Quiet, students!" I yell "All in good time, first question, Cole?"

He steps forward,

"Why have only just been introduced to the other ninja? They could have helped us defeat the Great Devourer and the skeleton army, why now Sensui?"

"That, Cole, is a very good question with a very complex answer. Me and Sensui Mia have decided that the time is not right to tell you yet but one day...Next question, Lloyd!"

"Does training with the other ninja, have something to do with me being the green ninja?"

I sighed, they were not making this easy,

"Alas, I cannot tell you this either, the time for telling will soon be upon us. Soon all your questions will be answered. Jay, please ask your question."

"Can you at least tell us what their element are? And when we start training?"

"Didn't you ask, earlier?"

"Ummm...didn't come up in conversation."

I chuckled, same old Jay so wrapped in a conversation he forgets to ask the important questions.

"Well let me see...Pink is light, orange is storms, blue is water and brown is..."

"NATURE!" Cole yelled.

"Yes Cole, that's it, someone asked, I see. Your training starts in the morning. Zane what is your question?"

"My question is unimportant, Sensui."

"Right, if that is all you had better go to bed."

My students started trooping out when Nya came running down the hall.

"Lilac's gone! Has anyone seen her?!"

"Lilac's gone? I should have known.." I mumbled.

"We must find her," Cole volunteered "She is too young to be out at night alone!"

"She is much tougher then she looks, she can handle herself." Sensui Mia said as she and the other ninja came into the room, "That girl has gone to Hell and back, a night outside will be a breeze for her. Also we need a way to test her strengths, this is the perfect opportunity."

Zane stepped forward "Test her strengths for what and how, exactly?"

"Well, students ," I said, "Do you remember how three of you tested Kai to see if you were worthy enough to be the red ninja?"

There were nods of yes and Jay mimicking Kia trying to fend off imaginary ninja with a toothbrush,

"Good because tonight history will be repeating itself, except Lilac shall be against eight instead of three."

I let my words sink in. Amy, who had been being very quiet, said in a small voice

"We can't fight her, she will get hurt."

"Amy," Sensui Mia purred, "that is the point of the whole test, if she does not succeed in holding you ninja at bay we shall know we have the wrong child. She will be left to her own devices and we shall keep on searching for one to take her place. I swear, she will not allow you to even get close to defeating her but if things do get out of hand me and Wu shall step in."

She nodded curtly at me and Amy, I only had to say two words;

"Prepare yourselves."

**The plot thickens! 'till the next chapter, peace-out! **

**Review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Me no own Ninjago :( but i own the some of the plot, girl ninja and Lilac! Also, yay my first fight scene hope it's good! ;)**

Chapter 4:

Fight!

Lilac's POV:

Running, through the forest at full pelt. I must have run around four miles and decided to take a break. I sat down by a little stream, to rest. The heavy silver ring at my neck swaying in time to my breathing. It was a gift from my Uncle, it was a attached to a black leather cord and hung around my neck, I refuse to take it off from the day he gave it to me.

Just then I heard a twig crackle, my head snapped up and I went into hunter mode. I got my bow and arrows out from under my hoodie and carefully attached them to my back. Then I slowly backed up to a tree and climbed it to the top. Always better to have the height advantage, four people dressed in black creep out of the shadows. Slowly I inched an arrow into my bow and aimed it at one of their throats.

I was about to let the arrow fly when I heard something behind me I whipped out my katana and swung round, lucky, four people were behind me. I sighed tonight was going to be a bloody night. The first person on the lefts went at me; I dodged and whacked them on the head with the butt of my katana. I didn't have time to see if I managed to knock them out because the rest of the surged forward.

I got out my daggers and with some very precise throws pinned two more of them to the tree. By this time the rest on the ground had caught on to where the fight was happening and where climbing up behind me. One guy charged at me with a katana, we fought for a while just for my entertainment, gods anyone would think this guy learned to sword fight in the dark, he was all over the place. With a neat little flick of my wrist, under his blade handle, I disarmed him. He stared at me in shock and I took the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him. He fell so hard I heard something in his leg go crack, great another one down, four to go.

Unstrapping my shurikens, I turned round to face my next opponent he held a huge scythe. I smiled this was too easy, everyone knows shurikens beats scythe. He swung at me I ducked and came up behind him I nicked his belt, yanked him backwards and shoved the spiky object far into the tree. Three left, bring it ON!

Putting the rest of my weapons away I got out my first and favourite weapon, the bow and arrows. I stood quietly waiting for the last to struggle up the tree trunk, I will fight any one so long as they are on their feet and ready. At last they got here, as soon as they got their breath, quick as lightning I had pinned two more of them to the tree, the last one looked around confused, I spoke;

"Any last words? And any preference of the weapon I use to kill you and your friends, katana, dagger, fighting tessens, claws, bow and arrow..."

He said, in a surprisingly high voice for a man;

"Not if I kill you first."

Then he lurched at me, I unsheathed my katana and held it just inches from the person's throat, they stopped dead.

"If anyone's going to kill tonight, it will be me."

**So what didja think? Took me ages to write and Lilac turned out to have quite a bloodthirsty side! And guess which ninja attacked Lilac when, always interested to hear your views! Peace-out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Decided to upload a new chapter, early! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ninjago, only some of the plot, the girl ninja and Lilac :3 **

Chapter5:

The Purple Ninja

Lilac's POV:

Once I had rounded up all the people in black, I tied them up tightly in thick rope. Now for the unmasking. I ripped off the mask of the one closest to me... Wait I recognise this guy! It's one of the ninja. I grab the rest of their mask; it was all of the ninja! Why would they follow me? They aren't going to take me back with them are they? Or worse make me go to an orphanage? The last time I had to bust out of one of those, that was a sticky situation...

The one with the black hair and scythe looked up at me and smiled... Why's he smiling at me?

"Well done, Lilac! You passed the test!"

I stood frozen, a test?! They just put me through a test!

"A test for what, exactly?" I manage to stutter out.

"To become one of us! You passed!"

"What if I don't want to join?"

The ninja next to him looked up at me, he had spiky brown/ginger hair, the guy I fought katana-style.

"You have to join, Sensui said so."

"No and you can't make me!"

"Yeah, we can!" Retorted the ginger guy.

"Wanna go another round? Or afraid to get beaten by an eleven year old, twice?" I smirked at him

That shut him up, the others just laughed. The girl with red hair and blue eyes laughed so hard, there were tears leaking out of her eyes. Finally they stopped and the girl with blond hair and grey eyes looked at me seriously,

"You, should take this opportunity. You can have a home and shelter..."

I stiffened at her words, I just couldn't accept their offer. It was too dangerous.

"Look, it's been great fighting you and all, but I gotta be off. So bye..."

I heard them shouting at me to come back, but I just kept walking. I would have gone completely if a gold and black tornado and another slightly smaller silver and white tornado hadn't landed in front of me, blocking my path. I stumbled back and pulled out my bow and arrows but the tornados didn't seem intent on hurting my. Instead they just brushed by me and I looked down, I was in a purple ninja suit with silver shoulder pads** (couldn't remember what they where called XD). **What the heck?!

The 'tornados' turned out to be Sensui Wu and Sensui Mia.

"Well done, young one. You posses much courage, concentration and knowledge of weapons and yet you still have so much to learn. Will you join us and become the Purple Ninja?" Ask Sensui Wu.

"Ummm... See I don't think I'm really cut out to be a ninja... And I would slow you guys down... And! You have Lloyd to train, so I would just get in the way..."

I heard a light laugh behind me and turned round to face Sensui Mia, who had been letting the other ninja down;

"Lilac, we need you because you can help Lloyd. There is no-one on the Bounty of his age. It will be good for him to train with you."

The brown haired guy nodded and said all matter of factly

"Besides where will you go? The Desert? The Jungle? The City? You won't be safe in any of those places."

I sniggered,

"Rightttt... If I can defeat Ninjago's best fighting force, you guys, by myself I'm pretty sure the others will be a cinch."

The guy with the really catchy smile muttered,

"She's got a point, you know Cole."

Cole turned to him and told him to shut up. They started bickering so the girl with brown hair stepped forward,

"Basically what their trying to say is, they want you on their team. We want you on OUR team."

I sighed, they were giving me a good offer. Shelter, food, weapons, tutoring...friends?

"Fine, I'll come and train with you BUT if I want to leave ever, I will be able to do so. That is my only wish."

They all nodded, in agreement but I could have sworn I heard someone say "She won't leave." And as much as I hate being proven wrong, I have to agree I don't think I will.

**Reviews! Peace-out!**


End file.
